When you are sleeping
by NatasJa92
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Special Rose'. Nowaki thinks of his favorite person. Nowaki’s pov. Song: Aerosmith – I don’t want to miss a thing


**Title**: When you are sleeping

**Fandom**: Junjou Romantica

**Pairing**: NowakixHiroki

**Rating**: G

**Song**: Aerosmith – I don't want to miss a thing

**Word** **count**: 1,899 with lyrics (1,542 without)

**Warning**: none

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters.

**Summary**: Hiroki thinks of his favorite person. Nowaki's pov.

**Note**: This is the sequal to The Special Rose, and this time it's Nowaki thinking about Hiroki.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
_

I always wait until you are asleep. Sometimes when I come home late from work I know that you are already sleeping. I know you always try to stay awake but you always fall asleep. I know that when I pick you up from the couch and carry you to our bedroom a smile will appear on you face. Sometimes I keep watching you while you sleep. I know I need to sleep to but sometimes I just need to watch you. To see if you are still here with me. To know that you won't disappear on me. That is one of the reasons why I stay awake while you are sleeping.

_  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Sometimes I close my eyes when we are not together. And when I close my eyes I can see your smiling face before me. That is why I won't close my eyes when I am with you. Because sometimes I dream that you left me. That you walked out on me after those years that I was gone. I am still scared that you will leave me one day. Although I try to come over confident, inside I feel insecure. Not only about you but also about me.

I not only have bad dreams but also good ones. Where we are together doing things that we enjoy. I enjoy those dreams but they can't compare to reality. You are much better in real life then in my dreams. That is another reason why I don't want to shut my eyes when I have you in my arms at night.

_  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
_

As you are lying in my arms I make sure I can feel your heart beat. Just to know that you are really lying here, with me in our bed. I often wonder what you are dreaming. I am always watching your expressions. Sometimes they are happy and sometimes sad. And every time I see you expression change I ask myself the same question. What are you dreaming about? Am I in your dream or not? Is your dream happy?

That last one is very important to me. I really want you to be happy. And I will do everything I can to make that happen. After I asked myself that question I always kiss your closed eyes. They always flutter but never open. It only makes me more content with you in my arms. To know that you will only let your guard completely down when you are in my arms.

I thank am thankful that you exist and that I had the luck to meet you. That I had the luck to be chosen by you. I home this moment will last forever but I know that won't happen. But I know that I will sleep with you in my arms every night. And that thought it enough, for now. I want to be by your side forever.

_  
I don't wannna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

So every night I try to stay awake as long as I can. Just to look at you. Every time I realize again how lucky I am to have you. Also I realize how important and special you are to me. Every moment I share with you I want to stay awake. Even if you are asleep. I don't want to miss anything when I am with you.

Sometimes I get afraid and scared. Scared that one day you will have enough of me and leave me. When I think of that I don't know what to think. I can't even imagine a life without you. I knew that I hurt you when I left for awhile without telling you. But you never knew how hard it was for me. It was my choice to leave without telling you. It was already hard enough to leave, but if I had told you I think I wouldn't even have gone. And I needed to go. Because I want to catch up with you. You are older as me by age. That doesn't matter to me. But there is something that bothers me. It bothers me that you are way further in your career. I want to stand on equal ground with you. But I know, no matter how hard I work I will never be on the same level as you.

You know this. I have told you once. Maybe a couple of times. But I know that you know it. It doesn't matter to you. You have other things that bother you. Like that I am still young and that I haven't lived like I should at my age. He is afraid that I will miss out on things because of him. But that is incredibly wrong. I feel like I have something special with you that no one else has on my age that I know. I have told you that it doesn't matter, but I don't think I will ever make it clear to you.

_  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah  
_

I don't want to miss anything. I want to spend every breathing moment with you. I don't want to miss any of your expressions even if they are sad. Because if you are sad and I am by your side I can comfort you. I can take care of you and make sure that that sadness will disappear. I don't want to miss one kiss from you. I enjoy every kiss from you. Even if it's just an innocent kiss. I don't want to miss any of them.

As I lie here with you I can only wish for one thing. And that is that we will be together forever and that I can hold you like this whenever I want to. I love it when you are in my embrace. Only then can I feel every shiver, heartbeat and movement from you.

Only then can I make sure that you are really here with me. That you really are mine. That you will be with me until the end of time. And even after that. That we can be together forever.

_  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Every night I try to stay awake as long as I can. But eventually I will all asleep. I don't want that. I want to stay awake and watch while you are sleeping. Because when I sleep I will miss you. Even though you are in my arms sleeping peacefully I will still miss you. You aren't always present in my dreams and even if you are its still better to see you in real life.

In real, I can touch you to my hearts content. I know you don't always like that but after some seconds you will give in to me completely. I love the moment when you surrender to me. That moment I really feel special. Knowing that only I can make you surrender.

_  
I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

I enjoy every moment I spend with you. Every day is different and I always want to make the best out of it with you. I watch you sleep every night. So once in a while the doubts come. And then I am even more insecure about everything. That is the only moment that I will wake you up. And when I look at you with that one specific look you will know what is wrong. You know there is one reason when I will wake you. After I have waken you up, you will make sure that my doubts don't belong here. Then it will take awhile before the doubts come back. But you will always be there to take care of that.

The first time I woke you up; you didn't know what to think. As you later explained to me, you had never seen me looking like that before. So he you had thought that something was wrong. Well, indeed something was wrong but not something like you thought. I can still remember that night clearly. It always makes me smile. We were so careful that night. We didn't want to hurt the other and tried to be as gentle as possible. I will never forget that night or any of the other nights we have spend together.

_  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

So every night I try to stay awake as long as I can just to see your sleeping face. One day you found out. I thought you were already asleep but when I started to stoke your hair you opened your eyes. I didn't know what to say or do but eventually you made me tell you. You only shook your head while smiling at me with sleepy eyes. You said nothing about it so I suspected that you didn't mind.

Although I know you will be always by my side I still need to make sure from time to time. At such moments you will be there to ensure me that nothing ever is going to change. I know all that. Still I don't want to close my eyes and fall asleep. Because then I will dream. And when I dream you might not be there. But when I am awake I will know that you will always be there.

So I will continue doing what I have been doing since the first night we slept in this bed. After all I don't want to miss a thing when it involves you.

The End


End file.
